New Beginning, New Adventures
by LovelyEternity
Summary: Guinevere "Gwen" is new in the school, yet she manages to make great friends. But what happens when one of her friends becomes something more? What does life has prepare for Gwen? Gwen knows one thing, the problems have begun!
1. Meeting New People

Gwen POV

Calm yourself! No one is going to bite you! Everything is going to be…

-Ow!

This is not happening! I just entered my new school and I crash into someone, better make sure he is okay.

-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to crash into you!...

-Wow! Calm down! I should be the one saying sorry.

-But…

-Are you alright?

-Yeah, but…

-How about we start again?

I could only nod, while thanking the gods for letting me crash into a kind person. Not that crashing into kind people is fine.

-Hi, I'm Merlin.

-Guinevere, but I prefer Gwen.

-Are you new here?

-Yes, I am. How did you know?

-Is normal in here, the "greatest school ever", to know everyone.

-Really?

-Yes, have you made friends?

-Yes, if I can count you. Not that you have to be my friend, or that I don't want your friendship…

-Yes, we are friends. Now let me introduce you to the whole circus, or better known my friends.

I had to laugh. Merlin was really kind and nice, and I could definitely see him as a friend.

He guided me through a lot of people until we reached a group of seven girls talking together.

-Hey!

His greeting was answered by a chorus of hellos that came from everyone except from four girls in the group.

-I want to introduce you to Guinevere, though she goes by Gwen, she is new here.

I mumbled a hello the lowest I could, but at the same time to let them hear.

-Gwen, this is Elena, Freya, Mithian, and Isolde.

Merlin pointed with his finger as he said the names.

A girl with messy blond hair, and an appearance of a tomboy waved at me (Elena), then a girl with long black hair and a timid smile waved (Freya), later a girl with brown hair and a kind smile waved (Mithian), and at the end a girl with long golden hair and pretty blue eyes waved (Isolde).

I notice that Merlin had left out a couple of girls, on purpose or by accident, and I had to tell him to introduce me.

-Fine! This is the witch of the east, Morganeuse; the witch of the west, Morgana; and their minions Sophia and Vivian.

I didn't understand how Merlin managed to look so calm, even though the glares they were sending him were enough to make any sane person scared.

-Let me show you how to introduce properly, my name is Morgana.

She had a beautiful long raven colored hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. She and Merlin could be siblings, for all I know.

-This is Morganeuse, Sophia, and Vivian.

She nodded towards a light brown hair colored girl with a cruel smile, to a brown hair colored girl with a bore expression, and to a blond colored hair girl with lovely features.

-Morgana, are you and Merlin related?

I had to ask, I don't like not knowing things.

But I guess I shouldn't had ask because immediately after the words fell out of my mouth, Merlin and Morgana had a horrified expression on their faces and the rest of the group was laughing really hard.

-No!


	2. Meeting The Guys

Gwen POV

After humiliating myself, and saying sorry at least ten times.

Merlin left to go to class, and I started walking with Freya, who had the same class as I did.

By the time lunch started, I felt as if I always knew them. Turns out, I had classes with each one of them. I was definitely going to thank Merlin, all of them were great. Well not all of them, Morganeuse, Sophia, and Vivian have been ignoring me all day, still I didn't worry too much because I saw that the rest of the girls, except Morgana, also dislike them; the only person I could not understand was Morgana sometimes she would start talking to me, then she would glare at me, and later ignore me.

-So where are we going to sit?

-Over there.

-Wow! That's a big table, don't you think?

As an answer all of them started laughing, and then walked towards the table.

We were talking about our classes, when a boy walked towards us, and then sat at our table.

-Hi, my name is Gwaine. My favorite thing to do is star gaze, and you my dear are the brightest and prettiest one I have ever seen.

The girls after this comment all rolled their eyes at the same time, and I started giggling while blushing.

-Hi, my name is Guinevere, though I go by Gwen.

-Guinevere, your beauty is unbearable to my poor eyes. Your voice is music to my ears, and your laugh…

-Stop it, Gwaine! Aren't you already dating someone?

-Well yes I am! I'm dating… what was her name?...Nicole? No…Elizabeth?...Cristina?...

-Wow! Talk about bad boyfriends!

-For your information, Lancelot. Those girls are having their time of their life with me.

I finally look up and saw that a group of boys had joined us.

-Sorry for my friend here, my name is Lancelot…

He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile.

-This is Percival, Leon, Tristan, Elyan, Mordred, Cendred, and the one that is coming is Arthur.

Percival was huge and tall, Leon was tall and seemed older than the rest, Tristan had blonde hair and brown eyes that were currently focus on Isolde, Elyan had dark hair and dark eyes, Mordred was an exact copy of Morgana and Merlin combined, Cendred had a cruel smirk and eyes focus on Morganeuse, and Arthur had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a charming yet arrogant smile.

I had to resist the urge to laugh when I saw all the girls around us straightened themselves when they saw Arthur walk.

-Hey, my name is Arthur though I'm sure you already know that, and yes before you ask I'm single.

Completely arrogant.

-Hi, my name is Guinevere. And I have to tell you that you may want to reconsider your abilities, because being a mind reader is not one of them.

I didn't look up, but I could hear laughter from the rest of the group.

-Merlin was right for the first time in his life, anyone that can manage to make my brother speechless is a friend of mine, well anyone except Merlin.

Arthur is Morgana's brother? Merlin being Morgana's sibling makes more sense than this! Arthur and Morgana are totally opposites!

-I'll let you know Morgana, that I'm not speechless…

-Stop making a fool out of you, Arthur. You have been defeated!

-Gwaine! And talking about Merlin, where is he?

I could not imagine Merlin being a friend of Arthur.

Still I had learned to trust Merlin's judgment of people's character, even though I just met him because he was right when he introduced me to the girls.

-He is working on our chemistry project.

Did Morgana just say that?

-Well, that's good because we are all going to hang out at Lancelot's house after school and I wouldn't want him to miss it.

-No, he's not staying to work on our project…

-That's what I said…

-He's staying to practice for our math competition next week, sorry.

-Morgana!


	3. Arrogance

Arthur POV

I can't believe it! A girl who didn't want to date me! And she made a fool out of me! Who does she think she is…

-Arthur!

-What?

-Were you even listening?

-No, but can you believe the new girl. She rejected me!

-What does this has to do with the math homework?

-Forget the homework, Merlin!

-Arthur, calm down! You are acting like the world is going to end, just because she didn't want to go out on a date with you.

-But every girl wants me!

-Continue like that and next time it will be impossible for you to enter a door.

-Is not funny, Merlin!

-Yes it is, actually I really liked Gwen. She is probably going to make your ego suffer, and finish what all of us can't.

-And what is that Merlin?

-I will not answer that…you will be so furious…yet, I think I will…your arrogance!

-You know what, I don't even know why I am talking to you!

-Maybe it has to do with the fact that is either me or the witch you have for a sister.

-I am leaving.

-Alright, but don't come crying to me a day before the exam saying that you didn't understand because you didn't do the homework.

-I wouldn't do that!

-Forgive my mistake, I meant after the exam saying that your grades are bad because I didn't helped you, and that I am a bad friend for it…

-Shut up!

Trust Merlin, to turn everything into a joke. He calls himself my best friend, but when I am in a serious problem he decides to laugh at me. I don't even know why I am talking to Merlin, he doesn't have girls tripping and fainting when they see him (the closest he has is Morgana, and when she sees him the only thing she does is yell at him). I need to get my revenge, I need to make sure Guinevere Thomas pays for making a fool out of me.

And I think I know how…

Merlin POV

I don't think Arthur is going to forget Gwen so easily, he's probably going to get revenge. I should talk to someone about this, maybe… and talking of the witch of Oz, here she comes.

-Don't you think, I get enough of you every day? Now you are here also…

-Shh! I need to talk…

-Are you following me around? Because let's be honest you are not my friend, and even if you threw yourself of a building I would not date you…

Wonder, how much time is going to take Morgana to end it this time, last time it lasted for about five minutes before she ended it with "you are taking too much of my time". Still, I don't have enough patience for this.

-I need to talk to you about Gwen.

That immediately did the trick, she stopped glaring at me for interrupting her, but now she had a worried, confused, sad, and hateful expression

-What, about Gwen?

Who understands Morgana? In the morning she was so happy to meet Gwen, now she said her name with disdain.

-I think Arthur is going to do something to her.

-Why?

-You know why, the comment Gwen made.

-He's such an arrogant person, not all the girls are going to fall at his feet, he is even worse than Gwaine and that is saying something considering he is the most…

-I don't care! Just promise you are not going to let Gwen out of your sight and that you are going to keep an eye on Arthur, alright?

-Yes, I understand. Now coming back to the original problem…

-Original problem?

-Yes, you following me around…

With that I left, but not before seeing Morgana's smirk. She was definitely going to pay for this!


	4. Playing with Fire, Just Burns You

Gwen POV

Time passes fast, my first week is over and I'm starting my second one.

The school isn't that scary when you have friends, and you don't get lost that easily!

I like the school, there are five clubs that are allowed by the headmaster, Uther Pendragon (Morgana and Arthur's father), and the funny thing is that Morgana and Merlin are in charge of at least three of them. Wonder how they do it!

I had learned the bad way that Morgana and Merlin take grades to a whole new level, when I passed by an abandoned hallway with only those two and got dragged to their argument. Elena informed me later, that people tend to avoid them when grades are given to the students.

I had learned that Gwaine chose randomly a girl and dated her for a week before choosing another one, sometimes even dating two at the same time, and that most of his time was spent in detention(probably to avoid the obsessive girls that don't seem to get in their brains that he had broken up with them).

Arthur ignores everything I say, acting like I am not there, and spends his time flirting with Vivian. He is still arrogant!

On lunch today I noticed that Morgana, Morganeuse, Vivian, and Sophia glared, more than usual, at Merlin. Merlin for the first time looked scared, especially when Morgana made the "you are going to die" sign with her hand, Arthur must have noticed also because he sent a sad expression towards Merlin.

Merlin POV

I was sitting in the library a couple of tables behind Morgana, when I heard her screamed. Immediately people went to find out what had happened to her, while I laughed she had obviously looked at her "grades".

I admit that I don't feel guilty for doing this, she totally deserved it! Is probably not the greatest prank ever, but it was still funny to see her reaction…

My prank was easy, I just ask the librarian if I could check my grade online, which he said yes almost immediately after I asked (my fame has spread out, I knew that those arguments over grades were going to help someday). Later I changed in the computer, after saving my grades, my name to Morgana's and took away the A+ and changed them to F. And, finally I asked for an envelope to the secretary and changed the real envelope for the false one. Tadadaa!

Now, I just have to change the false grades to the real ones (that Morgana was supposed to received), while Morgana is distracted…There, all done! Time to see it go in action!

-Morganeuse! I failed! I am a loser! I am a failure!

-Morgana! How is it possible?

-I don't know! I thought I was doing fine!

-Let me see your grades.

-Look!

-Morgana! I really expected better of you!

-I know! I failed!

-Stop the joke!

-What?

-Your grades are perfect!

-No, they aren't! Look at this! They are all A+…huh? But I was sure they were F!

-I am leaving!

There I lost it, unfortunately Morgana heard me. This is going to be bad!

Morgana POV

I don't understand, there weren't A+…

I know that laugh! He must have done something!

-Hey! Heard you are being called the "girl Pinocchio"! But don't worry in my hearth you will always be a witch, even with your large nose!

I hate him! But it seems that Merlin has not yet learned why Arthur doesn't prank me, I think is up to me to teach him that lesson. He will be begging for mercy when I am done with him!

I just need a little bit of help, from my "sister in crime" and the others.


	5. Who Will Save Me Now?

Gwen POV

I couldn't stop the tears when I heard Vivian telling lies about me, but the worst was that she knew I was listening so she did it louder.

I shouldn't be listening to her, I know everything she said was false, but it still hurt to listen to it. I wish my friends were here to cheer me up!

I waited for them where we were supposed to meet, but they never came. Maybe they don't want to be my friends anymore…

-Hey!

I forgot that he was there when Vivian was telling the lies.

-What do you want, Arthur?

-Nothing, I just came to see you.

-Why?

-Because I know you are sad.

-I don't know why. I thought me being sad will make you happy?

-Probably…

-Can't you leave me alone?

-No, have your parents never told you it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking?

-Yes, have your parents never told you it's rude to ignore people?

-Touché

-What do you want?

-Don't you want me here?

-Do you want the truth?

-No

I can't understand Arthur, one day he is ignoring me and the next one he wants to talk to me.

-Do you know where the others are?

-No, but this give us time to learn more about each other.

-Should I be happy?

-Yes, you get to spend time with me. You are one lucky girl!

-Let me start, by telling you what I know about you.

-I didn't know I had a stalker.

-You are a complete arrogant, you have a big ego, you play with the girls' feelings (especially Vivian), and you are one lucky guy to have friends like Merlin.

-Is that what you think about me?

I thought I heard sadness and disappointment in his voice, but when I looked at his face he had a big smile. He probably feigned it!

-Yes

-Well now it's my turn! You are a stubborn girl, you are easy to anger, you are blind at what you have in front of you…

- Blind at what I have in front of me?

-Yes, you have me in front of you!

I had to leave immediately after that, there is a small amount of time I can take while being with Arthur.

Arthur POV

I saw Guinevere running out of the library after hearing Vivian. I had personally asked Vivian to do this, because my revenge starts now.

-Thank you, Vivian

-Your welcome! You know I will do anything for you! So, what are you going to do now?

-That's for me to know, and for you to see when it's time!

I went chasing after Guinevere, knowing she needed a shoulder to cry on.

The first stage of my revenge is starting!


	6. Mondays, Bring Surprises

Gwen POV

I love Mondays, they bring new adventures and surprises…And today is going to be a beautiful day!

-Hello, Guinevere!

Oh great!

-What?

-Don't you think is a beautiful day?

-It used to be, before you came!

-Oh! So what's the weather now?

-Raining with thunder and lightning

-How is that possible? Is sunny!

-Why don't you go ask someone else?

-Because it's not nearly as fun… Hey!

Morgana was in front of us, looking guilty.

-Hey! So what did you did on Friday without me?

-My dear sister, the question should be, why did you ditched us on Friday?

-Oh! Let me start from the beginning… Merlin pranked me a couple of days ago, and I was angry so I asked Morganeuse for help…

-What does this has to do with the reason you ditched us?

-I am getting there! So, we made "cupcakes", that were in reality meatloaf (because he hates it).

-How can you make meatloaf look like cupcakes?

-I got the recipe from Internet! But back to the story, I asked Freya to give a cupcake to him. And he ate it, but it had cheese in it…

-He's allergic to cheese, Morgana!

-I didn't know! So, his skin got itchy and I went to apologized…

-You apologized?

-Okay, I didn't apologize! I went to explain that it was my prank, and I offered to go with him to his car to get a medicine he had in case something like this happened.

-Still, it doesn't explain where you were on Friday?

-I didn't saw a car coming my way when I was walking…

-What?! You were almost…?

-Yes, but Merlin saw it and he saved me…

-Where is he? I need to tell him how grateful I am!

-He's in the hospital

Merlin was in the hospital, I hope he is alright. I wanted my friends to cheer me up, and one of them is in the hospital. I am a bad friend!

-How is he? Is he alright…

-Calm down! He is fine, just a small concussion, a broken arm, and a couple of bruises. He was very lucky!

-Well, that's good! I guess…

-Yeah

-So did all of you went to the hospital?

-Yes

-And you never called me! I didn't even know!

-The others went because they were following us, and saw it. And I didn't called you because I was mostly concentrating in him, he could have died!

-So, when is he going to come back to school?

-Probably tomorrow or the next day, I am not so sure.

-Can I go visit him after school?

Both siblings looked at me with surprise, they probably had forgotten I was there as I kept quiet during their talk.

-Of course, Gwen! I am actually going to visit him after school. Want to come with me?

-That would be nice! Thanks! So did you said thanks, Morgana?

-Well no! I told him, that I was disappointed that the car had not vanished him from Earth and that I could have saved myself without his help.

-Which translates to thank you for saving me, and I am glad you are okay.

-That's not true, Arthur!

-Goodbye Morgana! Goodbye Guinevere!


	7. The Wizard of Oz

Merlin POV

-Mom! I am fine, don't worry!

-How can I not worry after the accident?

-It was nothing

-Uhuh!

-I am going to be late to school

-Alright, have fun

My mom has been worrying too much, I know it could have been worse, but it wasn't and we should be celebrating it…

-Merlin! How does it feels like to be the hero for the first time in your life?

Oh great! I was hoping to avoid my friends for a couple of hours, but here they are. They were probably waiting for me.

-Well I am not going to lie, it's feels bad because instead of saving a lady I saved a witch in distress.

I couldn't help myself, she went to the hospital yesterday just to annoy me. Morgana is going to be furious!

-Well the witch here didn't want your help!

-I know, she told me on Friday and yesterday! I shouldn't have helped her, maybe if I hadn't then we will have seen a modern version of the Wizard of Oz.

-Yeah! Instead of the house falling on the witch, it would have been a car.

That's why Arthur and I are best friends we help each other, and laugh at each other's bad jokes.

-Doesn't the house falls on the Witch of the East?

-You are right, Gwen! What happens to the Witch of the West?

I already knew the answer, but I was hoping someone would say it as I had already a plan in my mind…

-She melts when they threw a bucket of water on her

Arthur had obviously seen what I had in my right hand, because he went for Morgana and brought her close to me. She thought Arthur was going to do something to her, but I was going to be the one doing it. When she was distracted, I opened the water bottle and threw the water at her.

-I am all wet! What is wrong with you?

She would look so funny, if she wasn't giving me a death glare.

-Lies! You didn't melted! I guess there is no such thing as a modern version of the Wizard of Oz!

-I hate you!

-Morgana, you should be happy! You made us learn a new thing, right Arthur?

-Totally!

Morgana left leaving a water trail behind.

-I guess she doesn't wants us learning new things!

-Yeah! I just thought of something!

-What?

-This makes you Dorothy!

And that's why I normally avoid Arthur, it isn't funny when they turn your joke against you!


	8. Talk to Them

Merlin POV

Where is she? Why when I don't want her around she comes, but when I need her I can't find her?

-Morgana! Morgana!

-What?

She is definitely good at not making noise! I didn't even know she was behind me!

-I wanted to ask you…

-Wanted? So this mean you don't want to anymore, and I am going.

-Wait! I want to ask you something!

-What?

-Is it just me or is Arthur acting nicer towards Gwen?

-He is acting nicer, though I am sure is not because he wants to.

-What do you mean?

-Is because of his revenge.

-I don't think Arthur would do something like that!

-You don't, but I do!

-How do you know?

-Well, I heard that Vivian has been spreading rumors about Gwen.

-What does this has to do with anything?

-Uh! You are an idiot! Arthur asked her to do this!

-What? Are you sure?

-What other reason does Vivian has to do this?

-I don't know! If you don't know, and you are her "friend" Then how should I know?

-Forget it! I give up!

-Can you talk to Vivian?

-To tell her to stop?

-Yes

-I don't know…

-What do you want?

-Me? I want you to beg!

-Not happening!

-Well, I can also say this is not happening!

-Morgana!

-Merlin!

-Fine! Witch, can you help me?

-Maybe, if you change the witch part to "my lady''?

-Do I have to?

-Yes!

-My lady, can you help me?

-No! The ladies don't help the servants! Bye, Merlin!

-But…

She tricked me, and I fell for it. Great! Better talk to Arthur and Gwen before this goes out of our control!


	9. Fights

Gwen POV

I am so happy! Merlin is finally fine! And I have been having good grades in school! I also went to see a movie with my friends, and it was great! And, best of all, no more annoying Arthur!

-Hello, Guinevere!

I talked too soon.

-Good morning.

I could see his face, he was definitely confused by my sudden change of attitude. He looks cute when he isn't arrogant! No! He is still the same arrogant person that annoys you! You are not one of those girls that kiss the floor where he walked!

-Did my ears tricked me or did you just said "good morning"?

-If you don't think you have to go to a doctor to get your ears fixed, the obvious answer is yes.

-Why?

-Because, unfortunately, I am getting use to this.

-Unfortunately?

-Yes

-You should consider yourself lucky!

-Go look for a girl that thinks getting annoyed by you is fun, as a matter of fact go look for Vivian.

-Still angry with Vivian?

-What do you think?

-Calm down! I didn't do anything.

-That's my problem! That you were witness of this and you didn't said anything!

-I am sorry

I look at Arthur he almost looked sincere.

-Did my ears tricked me or did I just heard Arthur Pratdragon saying sorry?

Merlin obviously was here.

-Get lost! No one likes you!

-Gwen does! Right, Gwen?

-Yes, I do.

-In your face, Arthur! But I actually came here to talk to Arthur, so if you excuse us, Gwen.

And they left.

Arthur POV

-What do you want, Merlin?

-Stop this.

-What?

-Stop playing with Gwen.

-I don't know what you are talking about.

-Arthur, you were angry at her, later you ignored her, and now you are nice to her…

-I am being nice because I want to.

-Arthur, I am your best friend, stop lying in my face.

-I repeat myself, I don't know what you are talking about.

-Gwen is lovely, and nice. She is like a sister to me. Don't hurt her.

-Merlin…

-Let me talk, as you have already said your lies. Hurt her and I stop talking to you and you can get a new best friend.

-Merlin…

-Bye, Arthur. Good luck with your plan.

Do I even want to get revenge? Yes…No…Yes, I do! Right? Of course! But can I lose my best friend, for something like this?

-Arthur!

-What do you want, Morgana?

-Do anything to hurt Gwen and I will make you pay for the rest of your life.

-Did Merlin and you got together to plan this?

-What?

-He just said almost the same thing a couple of minutes ago.

-Good, you deserve more than this. You arrogant person!

-Arrogant person?

-There are no words to describe you! And stop telling Vivian to tell lies about Gwen!

-I…

-I am going now!

Morgana POV

I may have made a fool out of Merlin, but I wasn't going to break a promise.

-Vivian!

-Morgana! How have you…

-I don't care! Just stop telling lies about Gwen!

-What? I thought you didn't care for her!

-Now you do!

-But she is just…

-She is just what?

-Arthur asked me to do it.

-I know, that's why I am telling you to stop listening to my brother!

-But…

-Vivian! He is using you!

-That's not true!

-Listen…

-No, you listen! I will continue to do it if Arthur asks me! Understood?

-No, you will stop! Because I will personally show you why Merlin calls me a witch! Understood?

She could only nod, obviously scared.

Gwen POV

-Gwen!

-Hello, Merlin! Where is Arthur?

-I don't know.

I notice his face, he seems sad.

-What happened?

-I… we had a fight.

-What? Why did you fought?

-I don't want to talk about it, okay?

I wasn't going to force him to tell me.

-Alright.

-So, ready for the dance?

-Dance?

-Yes, is in a couple of weeks.

How come I didn't know? I need to start paying more attention to the announcements! Thank God that Merlin brought it up!

-I didn't even know!

-Do you like to dress up?

-No, why?

-Oh oh! You need to learn to love dress up!

-Why?

-The girls, well most of them, go crazy when the dance is approaching.

-You must be joking.

-Wish I were for your sake!

-No!

-Wouldn't want to be in your shoes!

Dance! I hate having to go from shop to shop trying on clothes! My only hope now is that Merlin is exaggerating this whole dance thing!


	10. Invitations

Gwen POV

It seems like Merlin wasn't exaggerating. The girls, with the exception of Isolde and Elena, all go crazy with this dance. I barely understand what they are talking about, as they all talk at the same time.

-Why do we have to be here?

Ok, that was Isolde…or maybe Elena.

-Because we have to be ready for the dance!

That was definitely Morgana!

-But we still have a couple of weeks!

-Gwen! Did you hear yourself? You said a couple of weeks! As if we had all the time in the world!

Bad move, she is definitely going to start overacting! Change the subject!

-Hm…Who is going to take you to the dance?

-I have had many invitations, but I still don't know. What about you, Mithian?

-Well…I already accepted someone. What about you, Freya?

I am not going to interfere in Mithian's life! If she doesn't want to tell us, then so be it! But I can't say the same thing of Morgana, Isolde, and Elena!

-Wait! You have to tell us, Mithian! Is the right thing to do!

Why is it that now that they are being nosy, I can recognize their voices?

-Hm…

-Come on! We are all, mostly, friends!

Mostly. I know for sure that Elena was including Vivian, Morganeuse and Sophia in this category. But I don't know if they got it also, they don't care, or want to be our friends.

-Fine! Leon invited me!

I think I am going to be deaf when this is over! They are practically screaming!

-How?

-Well, Andrew was going to invite me, but Leon saw him so he started running towards me, crashed into Andrew, and later asked me.

Wow! Not only have the girls gone crazy with this dance thing! Also the boys! Who would have thought the serious Leon capable of doing this? I wouldn't!

-Well, do you like him?

Poor Mithian! Better help her!

-You are so lucky! Leon is a really nice guy!

Mithian shot me a grateful look, before answering.

-I know right! But, now is Freya's turn!

-Hm…well…

-We don't bite!

-Ok, I was there and he was asking a girl out, and the girl rejected him, so I decided to help him, and together we planned the perfect date together. A day later, I received a message from him telling me that he needed to see me, so I could give him advice on how to talk to the girl. When I arrived everything was ready, so I just gave my advice, and started to go, when I heard the girl arriving. But he just ignored her, and went towards me, and invited me to the dance instead!

Ah! That's so sweet! Wonder who is going with Freya!

-Who is he?

-You won't believe me if I told you.

-Try us!

-Gwaine

An awkward silence follow this, no one expected this!

-Hm… what about you, Elena?

-Percival invited me.

A direct answer! I wouldn't be able to do that! But after all we are talking about Elena!

-How?

-He came, and I noticed he seemed nervous, so I asked him why. And he invited me, and I said yes. Now, what about you, Isolde?

-I was reading a book; he came, and told me that he had found a book that he thought I would like. I opened the book to give him back his bookmark and instead I found a note, asking me to be his girlfriend, and when I looked up to answer him, he had a rose in his hand. I said yes, and later he invited me to the dance.

I am not normally comfortable with relationships that start like this! But, I can guess who asked Isolde! And I know he really loves her!

-Tristan asked you, right?

-Yes, how did you know?

-That boy has eyes only for you!

-You think so?

I could see the hope in her eyes! And I wished I had someone that love me like Tristan love her!

-Absolutely!

-I am so happy! But we have to continue, what about you Vivian, Sophia, Morganeuse?

Isolde could have done a better job at hiding the venom in her voice when she said their names!

-I am waiting for Arthur to invite me.

If only Vivian knew, who Arthur invited!

-Someone invited me.

Morganeuse is so rude!

-Me too.

And I now know why Merlin told me that Sophia was a follower!

-Okay! How about you Gwen?

Morgana! Why did she have to ask me? I don't want to make things worse with Vivian!

-Hm, I received an invitation, but I rejected immediately.

There! I think this should calm her curiosity!

-Was it Merlin?

-No

-Then who was it?

-Morgana, it doesn't matter, I am not going with him!

-Who was it?

I knew I had to answer her, because she would continue asking.

-Arthur

I heard the door slammed and saw that Vivian was no longer here. Oh boy! This is going to get bad!


	11. Changes in Loyalties

Vivian POV

I am sure she was lying! Arthur would never invite her! If he was going to invite someone it would have been me! And only me! I am pretty sure that Arthur and I are going to laugh for hours after I tell him what Guinevere said! And later as a way to get revenge for her lies Arthur is going to ask me to help him more! And I am going to tell him what his sister threaten to do to me!

Look for Arthur…looking for Arthur…no….no…there he is! Next to...him.

-Hi, Arthur!

Silence. He didn't look up! He is ignoring me! Maybe Morgana was right…No! You know Arthur loves you! Don't be foolish! Try again! He is probably busy!

-Hm…Arthur I want to talk to you. Alone.

-Vivian, can you see I am talking with Merlin

-But… he is ignoring you! He is not even paying attention!

-Yeah, and?

-But…

-I am busy, as I have told you before, I am…

Suddenly, Merlin starting standing up. Probably because he is terrified of me, and he knows I want to talk to Arthur.

-Don't worry, Vivian! I was just leaving, it isn't _silent _enough as I _wished_ for.

-Wait! Merlin! You don't have to leave! Vivian was just leaving!

-Excuse me? I am not leaving without talking to you! He can leave.

-Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my best friend!

I was just about to complain when I was interrupted.

-Nonsense, Vivian wants to talk to you alone and about the part of your _best friend_ when I _see_ him I will tell him to come. Goodbye!

-Okay, now that he is gone…

-Go to the point!

-Guinevere told us that you invited her to the dance.

I started laughing after that, and expected him to do so also, but he just stared at me like I was crazy.

-Yeah, and?

-She is lying, right?

-No

-Why did you invite her?

-Why not?

-I thought you hated her!

-I do, this…

-No, you obviously have lost focus on the mission…

-What?

-You were going to get revenge on her, not invite her to dance!

-This is part…

-Of the plan? I am pretty sure you don't even know what the plan is now!

-Of course I do!

-Then do it!

-Not now! I need to…

-You need what?

-To gain her trust

-Then stop losing your time!

-I…

-I don't care! I was hoping for you to invite me to the dance!

He seemed speechless, and when he started opening his mouth I thought he was going to invite, but instead he said…

-Stop yelling, you're making a scene.

I could feel tears in my eyes, and decided to run. Arthur Pendragon was going to pay! No one messes with my feelings! But overall Guinevere Thomas is going to feel what I am feeling! They are both going down! And anyone who stands in my way!


	12. Rumors

Gwen POV

Today is a good day! Today is a good day! Today…Forget it!...I know is not going to be a good day! I am just waiting for the bad news to come!

-Gwen!

-Oh! Hi, Merlin!

-So, how have you been?

-Excellent…I suppose.

-I hope it continues being like that

-Why wouldn't it?

-Haven't you heard the rumors?

-I know they have something to do with Vivian, Arthur, and…me.

-Vivian and Arthur had a…fight. Well, not really a fight because Arthur ignored her, but you understand, right?

-Yes, but what does it has to do with me?

-Arthur invited _you_ to the dance.

-Don't remind me!

-Vivian isn't going to accept that.

-What? I didn't do anything! I didn't tell him to invite me!

-I know! But…

-I thought that she would have forgotten by now!

-Gwen…

-I can't believe it!

-Gwen…

-This is his entire fault!

-Gwen…Gwen!

-Yes?

-Just watch out, okay?

-I will

Arthur POV

I am not freaking out! I do not care! The rumors aren't getting to me! I am not losing my popularity! I am not going to murder anyone!

-Hello, my dear brother

I stand corrected, there is someone I want to murder!

-Morgana

-I heard of your little disagreement with Vivian.

-You must be mistaken, there wasn't, or will ever be, a disagreement.

-Are you sure? That's not what the people are saying.

-I was there, I can assure you.

-Maybe you're right, but that doesn't change that the girls are rejecting you.

-No, they aren't.

-Vivian told them that you were an inconsiderate, and that she that has been in love with you received only humiliation from you.

-What?

-That's why every girl is ignoring you.

-That's not…

-And every girl that you have ever dated, is talking about how you broke her heart.

-You are confusing me with Gwaine!

-No, I am not.

-Yes, you are.

-Denial, is one of the signs of depression.

-I…

I couldn't finish my sentence because we heard a scream…a scream coming from…Guinevere.


End file.
